


Russian Roulette

by the_headband_girl



Series: Yandere!!! on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DEAR LORDI HOW AM I TO FUNCTION, M/M, SO IT HAS TO BE, Songfic, WE MUST NEED A SACRIFICE, Yandere on Ice, better read this to know, ehuehuehuehuehue, story based from Red Velvet's Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: In the game of love, there will be one person who will stand victorious and a lot of people who will lay down defeated. As life goes, some win, some lose. But what does it mean for Yuuri Katsuki when the game he’s playing is love?\\Welcome to a new multi-chapter, probably delayed updates, YOI fic by me, also known by it's long title that I am lazy to place: Russian Roulette: Or The Battle For Yuuri Katsuki's AffectionsBasically, this is Yandere!!! on Ice lite! Enjoy suffering! Someone has to die!//





	

* * *

_Surrounded by a sharp secret_

_[_ _날카로운 Secret_ _둘러싼_ _]_

_Behind a veil_

_[_ _얘긴_ _베일_ _속에_ _]_

_Deeper and deeper, h-h-hush_

_[_ _점점_ _더_ _깊은 H-H-Hush]_

_Aiming for your heart now_

_[_ _맘을_ _겨눠_ _이제_ _]_

_This place is the color of a dark night_

_[_ _여긴_ _온통_ _어두운_ _밤_ _하늘색_ _]_

_Even the shadows get lost_

_[_ _그림자조차_ _길을_ _잃게_ _해_ _]_

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki was well aware that he is inside a game. What he did not know is that he is _just a goal_ for all the _real players_ in this game he’s in.

_If he finally gets to know the truth, he’ll **definitely** freak out_.

 

[ **Ready player one: insert card to slot** ]

 

Viktor Nikiforov is one of the players in this game. He was playing this game for _years_ , defending himself from onslaughts of other players earning him the title The Ace for all his troubles. Viktor was well aware that he isn’t the only one from his fellows who play this game.

 

[ **Ready player two: insert card to slot** ]

 

Yuri Plisetsky, the youngest player ever known within the series of this game. He was close to Viktor’s talent albeit, an insanely flexible one. Known to most circles as The Tiger Lily, due to him almost sharing a name with Yuuri, he is kind but fierce.

 

* * *

 

 

As the game began, much to the shock of many players; one of the players died in combat. A Canadian, Jean-Jacques le Roy was severely injured from having a deep slit on his jugular region and was left wide open, weapons and defences taken away by the perpetuator. Yuuri witnessed the scene as he hid behind the curtains in an old shop, to avoid other players. For starters he does not know who did such action towards the Canadian. Eyes gouged out post-mortem and some more cut lashes seen towards the limbs. Yuuri gagged a bit from what horror he saw and out of spite, covered the hollowed eyes with a cloth in respects.

This was the second time he encountered a dead person he personally knew whenever the game opened; the first was an old player from China, Cao Bin. Yuuri held his pocket knife only in defence since he is really a coward when killing someone, but for surviving he’s into good works with it. What Yuuri notices often he was protected by many players or one, some do not want to attack him. Yuuri flicked his pocket knife as he heard a disturbance from the fog. Nervous for his life, he pointed the knife to the fog as his glasses clouded a bit from the condensation, but to his luck it was not anyone but an old friend Kenjirou. “You scared me, Minami-kun!” Yuuri huffed as he took the knife away. Kenjirou tilted his head on his side with a look in shock and probably pity as Yuuri came closer to him. “I heard a player died right here…” Kenjirou spoke as Yuuri gestures to Jean-Jacques’ partly decomposing, heavily mutilated corpse. “It reminds me of Cao back in Beijing when the game opened.” Yuuri spoke with a sound of disgust trailing from the last parts of his sentence as Kenjirou looked at the corpse dead eyed before snapping back to his usual cheery self and patted – or somewhat _slapped_ Yuuri’s back, “Don’t worry!” Kenjirou exclaimed “I will protect you!” he continued before a shocked expression etched Kenjirou’s face and a gush of red flushed from his body. Yuuri; now in a panicked stance, gawked at Kenjirou as his head fell off and rolled into the riverbed next to them when body collapsed and slid down Yuuri’s body, landing before him when a taller figure appeared from behind Kenjirou. The person before him started uttering something foreign towards the body before glancing at Yuuri with a grim smile. Turquoise eyes met almond brown eyes as the person stabbed the poor man’s body with whatever weapon it had before kicking it on the riverbed, squishing the head below it.

Yuuri could not flinch about it as his bloodstained glasses somewhat obscured with red muck limited his already blurred vision. The person before him took the glasses and licked them clean before returning them to Yuuri. The person uttered again before kissing Yuuri’s hand, close to his ring finger. Yuuri cannot understand what the person said at him.

_Yuuri began to scream._

 

[ **END SESSION: Day One** ]

* * *

 

[ **START: Day Two** ]

Yuuri began to scream as his senses came back to him, the person now long gone from his sight. Tears began streaming from his eyes as an audible buzz of a fly interrupted his moment of sobbing and painful screaming zipped past his ear, feasting on the fiasco that was Jean-Jacques’ corpse. Yuuri took whatever he could from Kenjirou and cradling what was once a living cheery boy for him.

He trudged down the foggy cobblestone road, not minding the dirt and blood tainting his clothing and went to a creek upstream from where he came from. The image of Kenjirou killed before him plagued him every moment he closed his eyes, every _single_ detail of it. Yuuri, true to his fear begins blaming himself on his friend’s death as he dipped himself into the creek, drenching his clothes even more as the muck dissolved itself into the waters, away from Yuuri’s person. His eyes glanced on the waters surrounding him as he remembers _vividly_ what that person did to his friend. Yuuri began to cry again, tears beading on his glasses and cheeks. _No time to mope about Yuuri_. Yuuri murmured to himself as he looked down what he took from Kenjirou; a small red coloured, embroidered _omamori_. Yuuri held onto it as he prayed to the gods for protection and guidance and continues to tread off to a close temple.

 

Yuuri woke up by the early morning as it was told that after from the recent murders, the process of the game is changed to avoid any brutal actions against the competitor, instead it was made to perform accidents.

Yuuri looks at the letter of the news before he proceeds to leave the temple area where he slept and ate. He noticed a smaller person, close to Kenjirou’s height but lithe in figure. Yuuri began to walk closer as the person before him swiftly moved from where he was and _materialized_ behind Yuuri. “If I were you, I would not inch closer to where you’re standing now.” The person spoke into a thick, accented English. Yuuri looks behind the person as the emerald eyes locked to Yuuri’s own. _Yuri Plisetsky_ , Yuuri spoke into himself as the blonde pushed him down the ground, flicking a switch and the building close to their area obliterated. “That should get him!” spat the Russian but clicked his tongue in disgust as someone walked unscathed from the site of the explosion. Yuuri looks up towards the person and gone _mortified_ as he knew who it was. Yuuri’s panic almost began to show up until Yuri placed a hand over his head “Don’t look!” he spoke before leaping up to his feet with a bloodcurdling scream following behind. Yuuri could not look away as his eyes locked to Yuri and to the other person, slapping Yuri off his feet. The person walked towards Yuuri before being stabbed from behind with a short blade close to the person’s shoulder with the emerald eyes going grim.

 

_“He belongs to me, goddammit!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments heavily appreciated!


End file.
